The overall objective of this project is to determine the mechanism and significance of the occurrence of cellular folate largely as polyglutamates. To this end we are purifying and studying the properties of the enzymes of calves' liver and Neurospora crassa. The relationship of the properties of the mammalian enzyme to the changes in cell and blood folates that occur in pernicious anemia is of particular interest.